I Like My Body When It's With Your Body Translation
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Jimin/Suga. Boy's Love. Oneshot. Jimin menyukai pagi-pagi terbaiknya. Pagi dimana kehangatan Yoongi, umpatan Namjoon, dan sikap bangun tidur Hoseok mengelilinginya. Translation Fic. RnR please.


.

.

.

.

Original story on asianfanfics . com : www . asianfanfics story / view / 704788 / 1 / (hapus spasi)

.

_The Original Story's __ by __**countless-billions**_

_All right reserved._

_:D_

.

.

.

_Translated by Phylindan._

_(Big thanks to __**countless-billions**__ who gave me permission to translated this Yoomin's fluffy story ;D)_

.

.

.

.

Jimin menyukai pagi-pagi terbaiknya. Pagi dimana kehangatan Yoongi, umpatan Namjoon, dan sikap bangun tidur Hoseok mengelilinginya.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | SMUT | M Rated**

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin suka untuk terbangun di pagi hari. Karena ia dapat menikmati udara dingin pagi yang menyegarkan dan sedikit pancaran cahaya matahari. Jimin juga menyukai pagi karena hanya di pagi hari ia akan menemukan Yoongi menyelinap di tempat tidur miliknya, lagi. Dengan salah satu kaki Yoongi melingkari betis Jimin dan kaki lainnya berada di pinggang Jimin dengan seenaknya. Jimin menganggap itu hal yang menggemaskan dari Yoongi. Karena Yoongi sendiri benci ketika Jimin melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Tak lupa lengan keduanya saling bertemu, jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, melingkar seperti rangkaian anggur.

.

Jimin benci untuk menarik tangannya kembali dari tautan mereka, benci melihat lengan Yoongi yang menggenggam kosong dan menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah itu kaki Yoongi berpindah secara otomatis dari pinggang Jimin dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lain di atas kasur itu dan membiarkan Jimin merasa kedinginan. Tetapi tak apa, Jimin tak terlalu memikirkannya.

.

Keadaan _dorm_ paling tenang adalah di pagi hari. Sekarang hampir jam lima pagi. Namjoon tertidur diatas sofa lagi. Sebelah kakinya jatuh di pinggir sofa dan ada liur di sudut bibirnya. Kertas-kertas tersebar berserakan di sekelilingnya, mengindikasikan bahwa ia telah menulis lirik sebagai pekerjaannya itu, lagi.

.

Jimin menyalakan_ Coffee Maker_ dan pergi untuk mengintip kertas berserakan tersebut.

Tulisan diatas kertas-kertas itu adalah milik Namjoon dan Yoongi. Kertas tersebut terlihat kusut dan menandakan bahwa kertas itu telah di remas berkali-kali. Tetapi hal paling aneh yang Jimin pikirkan adalah kertas itu berisi sebuah lagu cinta.

Ada beberapa bagian yang Jimin pikir terasa aneh. Misalnya seperti Yoongi yang menuliskan, 'kulitmu memar dengan mudah dibawah jejak jari-jariku.', hal itu aneh karena yang Jimin tahu yang mudah mendapatkan memar adalah dirinya sendiri.

Jimin juga tahu bahwa ia tak bisa meninggalkan tanda apapun di leher Yoongi karena jika Jimin melakukannya, tanda tersebut akan tetap memerah terang dalam waktu seminggu dan mereka telah diberitahu untuk membuatnya di tempat yang agak bawah dan tersembunyi. Yoongi benci untuk mengakuinya, tetapi ia jauh lebih sensitif daripada Jimin.

.

Mesin _Coffee Maker_ itu berbunyi beberapa kali dan membuat Namjoon berkedip-kedip.

"Matikan." Dia bergumam dalam tidurnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tertelungkup diatas sofa. Sebuah bunyi _'buk'_ keras dan beberapa umpatan kemudian, Namjoon kembali dalam tidurnya.

.

Jimin sedang menuangkan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya ketika melihat Hoseok keluar dan tersandung dari pintu kamarnya bersama Jungkook. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan kedua matanya setengah tertutup. Ia memakai sebuah kaus yang Jimin belikan untuk Jungkook sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya tahun lalu.

"Kopi?" Hoseok bertanya, jari-jarinya meraba di sekitar laci dapur dengan harapan dapat menemukan sebuah cangkir tanpa ia perlu membuka kedua matanya.

Jimin tersenyum, Hoseok adalah member yang paling lucu ketika ia sedang kebingungan. Kemudian Jimin memberikannya cangkir yang sudah terisi penuh kopi.

"Terima kasih," Hoseok bergumam. Jari-jemarinya melingkar erat di cangkir hangat itu selagi ia menghirup minuman tersebut.

"Mau lari pagi?" Hoseok bertanya, masih dengan kedua mata belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Jimin melihatnya dengan lucu.

Jimin kemudian membuatkan dirinya kopi di cangkir lain. Menyesapnya tak peduli ia mungkin membakar lidahnya sendiri dengan kopi tersebut. "_Yeah,_ mau ikut?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namjoon bilang dia punya bahan yang harus kita lalukan sebelum kita pergi latihan."

Hoseok kemudian meraih cangkir lainnya (kali ini melakukannya tanpa bantuan Jimin) dan mengisinya dengan minuman berbau manis. Memasukkan dua sendok teeh penuh gula dan sesendok krim.

"Bersenanglah."

.

Jimin telah setengah jalan di lorong dapur itu ketika Hoseok memanggil Jimin kembali dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Oh, dan belikan sesuatu yang manis untuk dimakan."

.

Suara dengusan protes Jungkook segera mengisi keheningan dorm dan Jimin merasa senang karena ia tak perlu membangunkan sang Maknae. Membangunkan sang _Ma__k__nae_ merupakan proses yang menyakitkan.

.

.

Udara di luar lebih dingin. Lebih dingin daripada yang Jimin duga. Ia mulai merasakan menggigil menjalari tulang punggungnya dan untuk sejenak ia berpikir untuk kembali masuk ke dorm. Tetapi berlawanan dengan itu, ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menendangkan kedua kakinya kebelakang dan kedepan beberapa kali sebelum ia memulai melangkah untuk jogging di daerah blok tersebut.

.

Orang-orang di sekitar Jimin bergerak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Toko roti,

Yang dia dan Jungkook pernah kunjungi, dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut untuk perut mereka hanya untuk melawan rasa dingin pagi itu.

Jimin jadi berpikir, ia ingin sesuatu yang jauh lebih hangat dibawah sentuhan jarinya, dibawah sentuhan bibirnya atau bahkan dibawah sentuhan lidahnya. Jimin ingin Yoongi memeluknya seperti armor lagi. Ingin kedua tangan dan kakinya melingkari Jimin lagi. Ingin kehangatan Yoongi meradiasi kulitnya.

Jimin sangat menginginkan Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin biasanya berlari dengan pelan dan dalam tempo yang agak lambat. Tetapi hari ini Jimin menemukan dirinya telah berlari melalui hampir tengah kota yang terlihat seperti dalam waktu sekejap mata. Jimin juga merasa tersesat. Mengambil jalan berbeda, rute yang belum pernah dilewatinya bukanlah ide bagus seperti yang Jimin bayangkan. Tetapi dengan bantuan ponselnya, Jimin dapat menemukan rute pulang.

Jimin segera berlari pulang. Berlari seakan hidupnya bergantung pada itu. Orang-orang menatapnya, tetapi Jimin tak peduli. Semua yang ia inginkan adalah segera bergelung dengan Yoongi dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya, mencium kelopak matanya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sungguh manis.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk berhenti di toko roti, membeli lima buah _cupcake_ manis dengan _vanilla icing cream_ dan sebuah _chocolate cake_ besar yang selalu dibicarakan Yoongi namun belum pernah benar-benar dibelinya.

.

.

.

.

_Dorm _masih sepi saat Jimin kembali. Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang duduk diatas sofa, mendiskusikan sesuatu. Seokjin tertidur disamping mereka, kakinya berada di pangkuan Namjoon dan kepalanya terselip diantara bantal-bantal.

.

Suara kunci yang membentur knop pintu mengalihkan perhatian dari dua rapper yang sedang berdiskusi itu untuk melirik ke arah Jimin yang baru saja datang.

"Hai." Jimin tersenyum, melambaikan kan kantung berisi cupcake yang telah ia beli. "Semoga kalian tidak keberatan dengan cupcake manis ini." Jimin meletakkan kotak berisi kue tersebut diatas meja dapur dan melepas jaket yang dipakainya. Menyapu rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan jari-jemarinya dan menyambar cake yang tiba-tiba Namjoon sudah berada di dekatnya dan ingin meraih kue itu.

"Bukan untukmu." Sergah Jimin.

Namjoon segera mengalihkan lengannya dan memilih sebuah cupcake untuk ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya.

Namjoon mendesah merasakan krim cupcakenya dan kedua matanya berputar menikmati kunyahannya. "Surga." Pujinya kemudian menjilat_ icing cream_ yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Hoseok tertawa dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Air yang Jimin pakai untuk mandi adalah air dingin. Hal itu terasa tajam mengenai kulitnya, seperti pisau belati yang ingin menusuk ke dalam kulitnya. Tetapi, untuk sebuah taraf lainnya, hal itu berharga karena Jimin jadi punya alasan untuk kembali ke atas ranjang dan bergelung bersama Yoongi. Dan sebenci apapun Yoongi mengetahuinya, Jimin hanya ingin melihatnya tidur untuk beberapa saat.

.

Ternyata memang Yoongi masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Kendatipun, tidak seperti pagi tadi ketika Jimin bangun, Yoongi kini memeluk bantal yang Jimin selalu pakai untuk tidur.

.

Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang merambat di wajahnya. Ia mengangkat selimut yang dipakai Yoongi bergelung itu dan memeluk untuk membasahi punggung Yoongi dengan tubuhnya dan membuat Yoongi merasakan kehangatan tubuh lain di sebelahnya. Ah... Jimin tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dari ini.

.

Butuh waktu kurang dari sedetik untuk Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jimin, menghirup nafas dalam dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke tulang selangka Jimin disana.

Hanya satu hal yang dapat Jimin jabarkan ketika Yoongi melakukannya; manis sekali.

.

Jimin mencium puncak kepala Yoongi. Kedua kakinya merangkul kaki Yoongi, menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat dan mengeratkan dekapan mereka.

Lengan Yoongi meraba kulit Jimin di lengannya. Jari-jemarinya membentuk gambar pola yang tak terlihat terus hingga ke bawah lengan Jimin.

Dan ketika Yoongi mencapai jari-jemari Jimin, ia membiarkannya untuk saling bertautan dan juga tubuh mereka semakin melekat.

Yoongi juga membiarkan Jimin menggenggam lengannya lebih erat daripada yang dibutuhkannya karena hal itu terlalu awal untuk mengeluhkan hasratnya.

.

"Aku merindukanmu." Yoongi bergumam di leher Jimin. Nafasnya terasa hangat di kulit Jimin.

.

Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Yoongi lagi dan mencium puncak kepalanya lagi.

Jari-jemari di lengan Jimin yang lainnya merambati punggung Yoongi langsung diatas kulit putihnya dan membuat pola abstrak disana.

(Yoongi memakai kaus Jimin lagi, dan Jimin seharusnya marah karena ia ingin memakai kaus itu hari ini, tetapi Yoongi terlihat tenggelam dalam kaus tersebut jadi hal itu tidak terlalu bermasalah bagi Jimin.)

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Yoongi mendengus, ia mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya dengan menyangganya dengan kedua sikutnya dan menatap Jimin seperti ia baru menatapnya untuk yang pertamakali.

Yoongi membiarkan waktu berlalu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berakhir mencium Jimin di bibirnya, lembut dan pelan.

Mereka tidak melakukan hal ini sesering mereka mungkin melakukannya. Karena Yoongi lebih menyukai ciuman yang kasar, cepat.

.

Dan Jimin buru-buru merespon ciuman dari Yoongi. Jari-jemarinya menjalar dari bahu Yoongi untuk meremas rambut karamelnya.

Yoongi mendesah ketika Jimin menyentakkan lidahnya dalam ciuman mereka.

.

Jimin selalu suka Yoongi di pagi hari karena itu merupakan saat-saat Yoongi hanya akan mencium Jimin dengan pelan dan lembut, tidak akan ada hal-hal kasar.

Karena di pagi hari, Yoongi hanya terlalu mengantuk untuk mendorong Jimin dipunggungnya dan menggigit lehernya.

.

"Jimin," Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya didepan bibir Jimin. Sebuah benang saliva tipis masih menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka. Kedua mata Yoongi masih tertutup.

"Hm?" Jimin bergumam, menggesekkan hidungnya pada rahang Yoongi dan terus merambat hingga ke lehernya.

Jimin dapat merasakan getaran tubuh Yoongi dibawahnya dan hal itu terasa sangat menggairahkan.

.

Yoongi menelan salivanya. Otaknya terasa membeku karena bibir Jimin benar-benar lembut dan, shit, kedua tangan Jimin kini berada pada bokongnya, meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Sentuh aku."

Yoongi dapat mendengar Jimin terkekeh di lehernya dan Yoongi ingin menyenangkan kekasihnya untuk itu.

Tetapi Jimin kemudian mendorong Yoongi diantara bantal-bantal dan kedua dada mereka saling bertemu, kedua tubuh mereka saling menyatu dan yang Yoongi rasakan kemudian ialah ia tidak ingat namanya sekalipun.

.

Jimin menyentuh Yoongi seperti yang ia inginkan.

Pelan dan lembut dengan banyak ciuman dan dengan kedua tangannya yang membelai setiap inci bagian dari kulit Yoongi yang dapat ia raih.

Jimin tidak melakukan hal-hal kasar seperti yang Yoongi biasanya suka lakukan, ia tidak meninggalkan tanda karena ia tahu ia tak boleh untuk melakukannya. Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi dengan cinta, bukan nafsu.

.

Yoongi mendesah, cukup keras untuk semua anggota member untuk mendengarnya. Yoongi mendesahkan nama Jimin selagi kukunya menekan dalam kulit punggung Jimin.

Yoongi mendesahkan nama Jimin ketika ia telah sampai puncaknya, menembakkan jalur panjang dari cairannya yang membasahi kedua perut mereka. Yoongi juga mendesah ketika Jimin menarik keluar kejantanannya dan menciumnya lebih bergairah daripada mereka dapat melakukannya sekarang.

.

Yoongi mendesah karena ia bisa, dan karena ia ingin Jimin tahu bahwa ia adalah miliknya. Bahwa Yoongi hanya ingin (butuh) Jimin.

.

Yoongi ingin mengatakan 'Aku juga mencintaimu.'. Tetapi Jimin lagi-lagi menciumnya. Jauh lebih lembut dan lebih manis kali ini. Jimin bergumam hal-hal manis di sepanjang kulit Yoongi dan ia terus menciumi Yoongi di sepanjang garis rahangnya, dan lehernya, juga dadanya dan terus ke bawah sampai pinggul Yoongi dimana Jimin meninggalkan tanda ciuma disana—Jimin lupa pada awalnya—dan meneruskan ciumannya ke pangkal kejantanan Yoongi dimana Jimin hanya menanamkan sebuah ciuman kecil disana yang Jimin tahu Yoongi sangat menyukainya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu." Yoongi menghela napas ketika Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya di paha dalam Yoongi.

Jimin menatap kearah Yoongi. Bibirnya masih menekan ke dalam kulit pucat lembut Yoongi di pahanya, tetapi kedua mata Jimin melebar dan ada senyum yang terpancar dari tatapannya._ So._.. Yoongi mengulang ucapannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin." Dan ia menarik Jimin di rambutnya, tak peduli jika ia berlaku kasar, Yoongi hanya ingin mencium Jimin. Menunjukkan pada Jimin bahwa ia tak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada orang lain sebelumnya dan ia juga agak takut.

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menunjukkan semuanya hanya pada Jimin.

.

Yoongi pikir beginilah seharusnya sebuah ciuman itu. Ia tidak tahu jika ciuman itu manis atau bergairah. Atau Jika Jimin menekan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Yoongi terlalu keras.

Karena semua yang Yoongi tahu adalah bahwa Jimin ada disana dan Jimin peduli padanya. Semua yang Yoongi rasakan hanyalah Jimin. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak untuk Jimin dan Yoongi tidak yakin jika semua itu buruk baginya.

.

"Aku membelikanmu _chocolate cake_." Jimin bergumam di bibir Yoongi. Kedua mata mereka masih tertutup dan kedua tubuh mereka masih bertautan. Rasanya begitu hangat.

Jimin tahu dia harus mandi kembali karena tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan cairan cintanya dan Yoongi di seluruh tubuhnya, tetapi Jimin tak peduli karena Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar kelap-kelip yang Jimin tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jimin bahkan tak yakin ia pernah melihat kedua mata Yoongi berbinar seperti ini sebelumnya. Hal ini mungkin saja bahwa Jimin belum menyadarinya sebelumnya, tetapi Jimin saat ini tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tersesat dan terperangkap dalam jeratan binar kedua mata sayu itu.

.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi menekan bibirnya di bibir Jimin sekali lagi. Ia dengan manja kemudian mengulum bibir bawah Jimin.

"Bisakah kita memakan kuenya diatas ranjang?" Yoongi bangun terduduk dan menduduki Jimin di atas dada bidangnya, kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepala Jimin.

Yoongi pikir Jimin terlihat indah dengan keringat di dahinya dan bibirnya yang juga merekah karena ciuman mereka.

.

Jimin kemudian tertawa dan mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya dan menyangganya dengan kedua sikutnya.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

_**The End.**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb: **

Halo halooo xD

Aaah maaf kalau translateannya agak gimana gitu, soalnya gaya tulisan orang kan beda-beda ya haha *alesan*

Tadinya saya pikir mau ditaro di T rated aja, tapi... Gak jadi deh ._. *penting* *penting banget*

Omong-omong, saya lagi suka baca Hoseok uke... Terus V seme... *ini juga penting banget*

.

Okelah, sampai ketemu di Yoonmin yang lain. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini.

_Reviewnya, please? :3_

.

.


End file.
